


Time to Reflect

by thisislegit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Raditz really loved living with Yamcha.





	Time to Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [jul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juladi_R_Porter) for the beta!
> 
> yes raditz is 7"1' because it's my fic and I get to establish the height difference!!!!

“Could we try something?” Yamcha was looking at the TV, his elbow resting on the arm of the couch, and his chin propped up on his palm.

The polishing brush in Raditz’s hand stopped before the next sweep along the thick leather of his boot. “Try what?”

“Ah... well.” Yamcha was twiddling his thumbs, a habit he only did when he was too embarrassed to ask something.

Raditz went back to polishing, the scraping of his brush louder than the noise from the TV. Yamcha hummed, and Raditz glanced over from the corner of his eye. His lover had turned his head to stare at the wall, the twiddling changed to the tapping of his fingers along the hero print pajama pants he wore. His long hair hung loose and was jostled aside when he reached up to rub the back of his neck. Raditz kept his breathing steady when he saw the small scars along his tan skin, but his grip tightened on the brush.

“It’s just that.” Yamcha started and then stopped again.

Did he want to be pushed for an answer now, or was he figuring out how to word the problem? Raditz wasn’t sure. The thumb twiddling had gone on since they turned in for the night. Yamcha having finished his practice for the week, and Raditz rotating the food in the fridge because someone cancelled training after having another temper tantrum. Needless to say, with the calm day he had, the thumb twiddling successfully put him on edge. If he asked when he first noticed it, Yamcha would prolong the admission, and the curiosity was killing him. He watched Yamcha open his mouth and close it again, his brow furrowing as he shook his head. Why couldn’t Yamcha just say it already? Talk damn it! Raditz’s polishing would turn into carving from how fast his hand began to move. There it was again. A sharp intake of breath, Yamcha opening his mouth to speak, but biting his lip to stop himself. How much more of this torture was he supposed to take?

"Actually, nevermind. It's nothing."

The wooden handle of the brush cracked in Raditz's hand. No, Yamcha did not get to drop this unknown mystery topic after getting Raditz riled up. He wanted to be angry. Maybe it was another silly sex thing he thought Raditz wouldn't like. As if that were possible. He reminded Yamcha that he was a space mercenary, and he'd seen some pretty messed up shit, kink or otherwise. Plus, after learning about blowjobs, it's not like he could be surprised anymore.

Then he thought being angry would get him nowhere. Yamcha yelled back or shut down when he was yelled at, and there was nothing to argue about. He could make a fight out of nothing if he wanted, but he took a long breath to quell that old easy anger, because what if it was something serious? What if something was going on, and Yamcha was too scared to bring it up thinking Raditz wouldn't care? He'd be damned having a relationship like Vegeta's by ignoring this, because how much would he let go under the radar before things spiralled out of control? Sighing, he chucked his boot, and the broken brush onto the rug as he stood up. Yamcha looked up at him with wide eyes, and began to sweat when Raditz's hands came down on either side of the couch boxing him in.

"Tell me what's wrong. Now." Raditz knew he probably had a mean glare on his face from Yamcha's worried expression, but he was concerned.

"I just wanted," Yamcha broke eye contact, "to try something new," he muttered the last part, "in the bedroom."

Oh thank kami, it was just a silly sex thing. "Okay, let's go."

"Wha-HEY. WAIT."

Raditz lifted Yamcha out of his seat, the TV blaring the last scene of some drama neither were really watching. Yamcha managed to convince him to wash his hands free of shoe polish first, but they did get naked at some point.

That point being in front of the body length mirror Yamcha used when he was choosing outfits for some exclusive baseball event. Yamcha had his face in his hands, and Raditz couldn't help but find it cute. That didn't mean he didn't have questions though.

"So, like our quick ones, but in front of the mirror?"

"No, not exactly," Yamcha pulled his face out of his hands, his cheeks dark with a blush. "I want you to, ugh.” He rubbed his arm, “I want you to hold me up this time."

"I see."

"Why is your dick getting bigger."

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I was already hard."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the appendage. "No, it's definitely bigger than usual. You're not allowed to go super Saiyan in me again. I almost died last time."

"I distinctly remember you clawing at my back begging me to go harder, and faster, and deeper."

"At this point, you should know my mouth is bigger than my stomach. You're lucky I can take your monster cock at this size."

"Oh?" Raditz leaned into Yamcha's space, his hands settling onto those perfectly scarred hips. "Didn't you say you like it best from the back because my monster of a cock drills right into your-."

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking!"

"All right. Rather be doing something else with my mouth anyway."

Yamcha's face colored further when he was turned around to face the mirror. He looked at his feet as he pressed his hands against the wall on either side of the frame, and Raditz wasted no time dropping to his knees. His tail grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, so he could work his fingers slick.

He licked his lips as he pressed a finger between Yamcha's cheeks sliding into his hole without resistance. Wait a minute. Raditz continued to work his finger around, the occasional flex of muscles and hitch in breath from Yamcha before he snuck a second finger in just as smoothly.

"You're already loose down here."

Yamcha had his cheek pressed against the mirror as he spoke quietly, "I got kinda worked up when I was thinking of telling you about this."

A half shout came from Yamcha as his legs shook. Raditz must've jabbed him too hard or something, but the image of Yamcha fingering himself was more than enough to get him excited.

"I told you not to go super Saiyan!"

"I'm not."

"You were about to. I felt electric shocks up my ass just now."

Raditz looked down at his hands and there were small sparks of power flicking off here and there. He took a breath, dispelling the power. "You gave me some very erotic imagery, what do you expect? You were thinking of me, thinking of us doing this, and you couldn’t resist.”

“Raditz.”

He kissed a dimple in Yamcha’s right cheek as he moved his fingers in a wave motion, “What did you imagine? Me on my knees like this, or was it the other way around? Did your fantasy have you take my cock down your throat like you’ve been trying to?”

Yamcha let out a small grunt, “Raditz.”

“I want to watch next time you finger yourself.” Raditz felt Yamcha clench down around his fingers as he prodded his prostate. “I want to watch, and when you finish, I want to cum on your face.”

“Fu-mm. Do you like messing with me?” He wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his lip. 

“I’m savoring you. One has to when they’re about to fuck the sexiest man on the planet."

Yamcha shut up at the compliment. He never took them well, but he was working on it. Raditz knew because he'd stopped outright rejecting them a while ago. Parting his cheeks, Raditz dragged his tongue from taint to tailbone making Yamcha experience a full body shudder.

He gave another long lick, pausing at Yamcha's twitching hole to tease around the rim before passing on. He was halfway through the third broad stroke when he felt a hand in his hair and paused, letting the wide flat of his tongue rest again Yamcha's rim.

"D-don't tease. I want to last today." Yamcha gave Raditz's head a quick scratch before moving his hand back to the wall.

Raditz didn't reply, using his hands to spread Yamcha completely. He wasn't sure how Yamcha had a cute asshole, but he wasn't complaining either as he delved the tip of his tongue inside. That earned him a gasp while Yamcha shifted his footing.

He swirled his tongue tasting lube as another hiccup came from Yamcha. Then it turned into a game. How deep could he press in before Yamcha would shudder? How much could he lick until he got a whine? His fingers went to pinching and kneading the soft muscle of Yamcha's ass when his tongue went as far inside as it could go only to start the process all over again. This was one of his favorite things to do, and at times like these when he slid his hands down Yamcha's sweaty thighs, he wished Yamcha had a tail to curl around his own for added satisfaction.

He continued to lick and press inside again and again, small trails of lube and spit dripping down his chin and Yamcha's ass crack when he felt a hand in his hair once more.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Raditz gave Yamcha's hole a quick kiss before he pulled back to give his ass a slap. The hand in his hair tightened which was a warning Raditz enjoyed too much. No spanking tonight it seemed. He stood up and placed his hands on Yamcha’s hips, leaning over him and pressing his cock against his ass.

“Do you want me to grab a condom?”

Yamcha shook his head, “No, messy is fine.”

That only meant Raditz would be stuck with clean up tonight. Win some, lose some. “What if you don’t like it?" His hand went down to hook under Yamcha’s right thigh.

“Wrap your tail around my leg. I’ll give it a tug if I want you to stop.”

Raditz affirmed he was listening by hooking his other hand under Yamcha’s left thigh. His tail coiled over Yamcha’s knee before he was hoisted up. Yamcha scrambled for purchase, his hands finding Raditz’s shoulders to cling onto only for him to choke on his own spit at his reflection.

“Getting shy now? This was your idea,” Raditz licked a stripe up Yamcha’s neck, making his face color more from embarrassment.

“I-.”

“Come on. Look,” Raditz moved his hands so Yamcha’s legs could rest on his arms, Taking a cheek in each hand, Raditz spread them as far as they could go, a few dribbles of lube dripping to the floor. “All you.”

Yamcha clenched his eyes shut, and his legs started to shake. “Just hurry up, and put it in.”

“You’ll have to guide me. My hands are full, and my tail is preoccupied.”

Yamcha groaned, reaching down with one hand only to finger the head in annoyance, “You forgot to put any lube on it.”

“Oh yeah. Well, I was busy. Looks like you’ll have to do it,” Raditz unhooked his tail long enough to grab the lube from the bedside table again and pour some out. He hissed at the cool temperature, but moaned when Yamcha worked to spread it along his shaft. His tail tossed the small bottle aside to rewind along Yamcha’s knee. “You’re very good with your hands.”

“I know.” Yamcha had to hunch his back to press his fingers into Raditz’s shaft and line him up. “Okay, go ahead.”

Raditz started to lower Yamcha down, the head of his cock catching at the rim. The tip of his tail was fluttering when he breached, and he gasped as Yamcha let him in. He listened to Yamcha breathing before he pushed in any further. His fingers working to massage the skin of Yamcha’s ass under his fingers when Yamcha let out a deep exhale. Raditz pressed his face into Yamcha’s neck, giving the soft skin a small kiss before lowering him further. The first minute of pushing inside was always a test of his endurance. Sure, Raditz could go for a while to Yamcha’s chagrin, but pushing into that warm heat squeezing him so perfectly had brought him to the edge more times than he was willing to say.

Then there was Yamcha being a sight to behold, mouth agape, small pants coming from his lips, eyes shut tight as a few half grunts slipped out while he got used to being filled again. His hair was still up in a ponytail, Raditz having eaten a few stray strands often enough that it was a requirement before they engaged in such activities. Having all that hair up to reveal the lovely ropes of muscle and light brown skin was a nice exchange though.

Yamcha clenched down around him when Raditz bottomed out, making the saiyan bite his lip. His hands were pressing along the back of Radtiz’s neck to keep himself balanced as he started to roll his hips. Raditz rewarded him with small nips and kisses along the back of his neck only for Yamcha to form his usual pattern as he adjusted. Roll his hips, clench, relax to try pressing down a little further before pulling back thinking it might be too much.

Sometimes a small gasp would leave his chewed on lips as he shifted down too quickly. Raditz would meet him the other way to make him hiccup, and feel nails dig into the skin Yamcha gripped on his neck. Roll, clench, gasp, relax. Raditz caught his gaze in the mirror making Yamcha look away. Roll. Was he looking? Clench. Was he watching himself? A hiccup of breath this time. Did he like what he saw? Relax. Raditz did. Very much so. Yamcha pressed down, and Raditz met him the rest of the way, bottoming out more comfortably.

“Were you giving yourself a show?” Raditz’s nose brushed the back of Yamcha’s head.

"You're so- haa," Yamcha let his head fall forward, his bangs beginning to stick to his face due to sweat.

"So what? So amazing?" Raditz gave a shallow thrust squeezing another hiccup from Yamcha from the suddenness.

"Wonderful?" He thrusted again, a little faster this time.

"Powerful?" He dug his fingers into Yamcha's ass cheeks.

"Perfect?" Raditz kissed Yamcha's hairline.

Yamcha whined trying to close his legs, but Raditz's grip was firm. "Big," he panted out.

He didn't expect that answer, but a compliment was a compliment. "Glad you're enjoying it. Can I move now?"

"You already were you-ah!"

Raditz kept his thrusts quick and shallow, so he could watch Yamcha's reflection in the mirror without bouncing him too much. The human was biting his lip, nostrils flared as he tried to regulate his breathing. His cock was starting to drip precum as it flagged, half erect in the air. Muted moans and muffled whimpers coming from the small opening of his lips. He meant it when he called Yamcha the sexiest man on the planet, and he didn't have to share. How long could he tease Yamcha? A part of him wanted to draw it out. Raditz could last about ten or so minutes going at this pace, but Yamcha usually lasted about five.

"More. Raditz, more."

Scratch that. One minute. Raditz made eye contact with Yamcha in their reflection. Those eyes were desperate, and Raditz was weak to them. He nodded before picking up the pace, and that got him a louder moan in return.

“Yes, fu-mm, Raditz,” Yamcha started to meet his thrusts by pressing back with a roll of his hips. “Almost. Almost.”

Almost what? Raditz briefly wondered what Yamcha was trying to do when it clicked. It seemed he was missing his intended target. Using his tail, he raised Yamcha’s leg a little higher as he drove in, which made his lover both tense up and keen. Raditz wasn’t missing now it seemed, from how Yamcha started to shake in his arms.

Raditz licked another stripe along Yamcha’s neck before biting onto his earlobe. He heard Yamcha’s breath hitch, any control he had gone at this point. Which was when things got even more fun.

“Radiii- please.” Yamcha’s grip was starting to falter, his cock slapping hard against his stomach as he was bounced on Raditz’s dick.

The slick sound of skin on skin made Yamcha flush further, and Raditz knew he was close. He had to dig his fingers even harder into Yamcha’s thighs because of the sweat that built more and more. On a harder thrust, Yamcha did lose his grip, falling towards the mirror. He caught himself, hands on either side of the frame, while Raditz seemed to slow his pace so he could press deeper inside.

“F-fuck!” Yamcha’s palms pushed hard onto the wall to keep his balance.

His ponytail was coming loose sending long blades of hair in random directions. A sliver of drool had snuck it’s way down the corner of his mouth, his face was so heavy with a blush, and his panting was fogging up the glass.

“I love seeing you like this,” Raditz managed to gasp out.

Yamcha was getting impatient with Raditz’s slower pace, trying to push back and clench down, anything to goad him into going faster. “Radii-nn,please...please…”

“I always wonder how deep I could,” He shifted one hand under Yamcha’s knee, his tail keeping the opposite leg high, “fuck. Yamcha.” Raditz bottomed out again, holding himself still as he focused on shifting his hands, so he wouldn’t drop his lover.

“Please...please, please..please.” Yamcha was clenching down tight, rhythmically trying to get any stimulation.

Raditz managed to keep one hand hooked under Yamcha’s left knee, while the other stayed gripping under his right ass cheek. He could still see everything. Good. “Do you want me to move?”

“Yes!”

“Touch yourself,” Raditz rolled his own hips, pressing, teasing as he felt Yamcha’s rim twitch around him.

Yamcha’s hand went from the wall down to his dripping cock to stroke furiously. “Radii, ah ah, please...please…”

“Not there. I meant your chest.” Raditz scooted them closer to the mirror, Yamcha’s chest hovering over the glass.

Yamcha didn’t hesitate, taking his hand soiled with precum to roll his nipple between his fingers. “I’m so close...please..Radii I can’t.”

He shouldn’t tease him much more than this. Yamcha had already spent a long time getting the courage to bring this up. On the other hand, Raditz wondered how much he could get away with before being yelled at. How much was Yamcha into this?

“Kiss yourself,” Raditz said. He noticed the reflection where Yamcha’s hand faltered in massaging his pec. “If you want me to move…”

Yamcha leaned forward, his nose bumping into the moist glass before he kissed his reflection. He opened his mouth the next moment, and closed his eyes, as he tongued the glass so indecently it made Raditz wish he’d asked to use that mouth somewhere else. It went on like that, Yamcha gripping his pec more tightly as he flicked along his nipple. Raditz could feel the small hip movements as he made out with his reflection. Yamcha couldn’t get much movement from his position, but desperation was making him take what he could get. An even longer string of precum coming from his dick hung low enough to sever and drop to the carpet.

It was too much.

Raditz pulled Yamcha away from the mirror to fuck him in earnest. Both hands slid him back so that the thickest part of his thighs rested in Raditz’s elbows. Yamcha’s moaning grew more ragged when the pace increased, his breathing too shallow to shout. Raditz took another look at their reflection, watching Yamcha’s ass eagerly swallow his cock and thought maybe he wasn’t fucking him hard enough.

One of Yamcha’s hands was still rubbing and tugging on his nipple, while the other hung limp, grazed by his erection with the bouncing. His head lolled to the side, his open mouth dry from all the panting.

The next few thrusts were deeper than Yamcha was expecting, and his hand froze on his chest as he was cumming hard, his mouth open in a choked yell. Stripes of cum splattered the mirror marring their image further, but Raditz didn’t seem to be slowing down.

“Oh fu- oh fuck! Come in me, please, ple-ah, I can’t!” Yamcha was shaking in Raditz’s arms.

Yamcha was too overstimulated, the muscles of his stomach taut as if he hadn’t stopped cumming yet.

“I love you like this,” Raditz panted in his ear.

Raditz actually wasn’t that far behind, but he was satisfied as he pushed in as deep as he could before cumming inside. Some spilled out with Yamcha’s twitching, and Raditz had to give a few more shallow thrusts as he milked himself dry. Yamcha was shuddering at this point. He usually was after cumming, and Raditz gave him a few more kisses along his shoulder in a faux apology.

After Raditz cleaned them both up, and got them in bed, Yamcha pulled the blankets up to cover his head. Raditz was lounging on the pillows hiding the tall headboard, his tail flicking in satisfaction. That was definitely worth the thumb twiddling anxiety.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Yamcha’s tone sounded miserable.

Which part? “In your defense, it was very very sexy.”

Yamcha peeked from under the blankets, a glare on his face. Clearly, he wasn’t amused, but that expression was too cute. Raditz knew the man was trouble. He’d have to keep him to make sure no one else could take advantage.

Bending over, Raditz gave him a kiss on the forehead for the trouble, “Next time you can hold me up, and fuck me senseless.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“It makes  _ me _ feel better.”

He didn’t believe he deserved the harder pillow being smashed into his face after that comment, but Yamcha was always moody after sex. Especially mind blowing amazing sex they’d be doing again with multiple mirrors next time.


End file.
